


I know you

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: a concept: Magnus falls in love with the same mortal soul over and over again. From his first love/committed relationship to Alec. It is only always that one soul which loves him so much, that it keeps reincarnating just to be with him. And Alec is the one who gets to stay.





	I know you

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many liked the Malec-soulmate stuff I made up, I couldn’t let the thought go and even so I am not much into AU’s, Malec’s reaction to the memento box triggered it and Alec’s “I have always dreamed of meeting someone like you.” made me do it…

There was a legend about an ancient curse, someone had put on all those who chose the love to another over the love to the Greater Beeing in heaven. Every fallen angel, who’d decided against hell or heaven, was banned to earth, in order to grow old and die. But there were those heavenly creatures who had fallen in love with each other long before the beginning of time itself and were not granted this mortal fate. The One, who loved the Greater Beeing more than any other angel ever would, was furious and put a curse on those with almost mortal, loving hearts.These beeings, mortals call them soulmates, would only get to be half-mortal, in order to make them suffer for all eternity. One gaining strength through the angel’s blood, but grow old and die, the other living forever with the eternal blood of demons. A bond so strong, that it could not be broken by a curse, however, allowed these souls to go on forever. One reincarnating over and over again, the other existing on earth without the burden of time. When the One realised her mistake, she intended to burn every last angelic-blooded beeing fallen to earth, but only managed to annihilate a few - their demonic-blooded counterparts forced to live etenerity without their soulmate. The remaining nephilim swore to protect the downworld against the wrath of mortals and heavenly-beeings alike, and became known as Shadowhunters. The Greater Beeing in heaven, however, banned the One for killing their children and defiying their greates gift - Love. She would be spending eternity in the furthest parts from heaven in hell, and the Greater Beeing in heaven would promise their children the protection of their angelic bond. They had realised to late, that love was a gift as well as a curse and watched helpless, as time unfolded…

“So… George.“, Alec said in a drowsy voice. “Was it like… us… with him?“

He did face Magnus then, not letting go of his hand, that lay between them, fingers intertwined. Both lovers lying in bed, each prisoner to their own thoughts for most of the night now, but unable to let go of the bit of physical connection they still dared to share. Alec could feel their heartbeat through his fingertips.

“Yes… and no.“, Magnus answered softly, as tired a voice as his own. He continued to stare at the ceiiling and eventually started to tell him more about his past. “We fell in love at first sight, much like it was with you. He was gentle and strong and carring, just like you. But then again, he was nothing like you, Alexander.“

A silence followed that made Alec unsure whether or not Magnus would find the courage to continue talking. The shadowhunter longed for more of his lover’s history, the good and the bad, no matter how much it hurt him to know, that he was neither his first nor last love. But he would not pressure him anymore than he already had, as much as it longed him to be closer to the one he loved, Magnus raising his voice with tears in his eyes, yelling at him earlier, had made him understand something very important. They both were deeply insecure about themselves, but neither of them would ever let these doubts affect the love they shared. Sometimes their differences made their conversations twist in a way, the other could not comprehend, but one step at a time, they had made their way to go against their natural instinct to keep to themselves. Thus when Magnus turned to face him, Alec let out a breath, he had not been aware he was holding until then.

“Alexander…“, Magnus said in a voice, so forlorn, it made Alec’s heart ache. “I have never bared my soul to anyone but you.“ The ringed fingers of his free hand caressed Alec’s cheek ever so gently.

“There is a diferrence between seeing someone naked.“ Magnus voice grew soft, as Alec closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of his lover’s hand. “You can have someones naked body in your arms, touch their bare skin, but not know anything about them. About their fears and insecurities, what makes them laugh and cry, or tell by the way they move and act what it is they are so desperately trying to hide.“ Magnus paused again, closing the distance between them, by letting his forhead touch Alec’s.

“Alexander, you got to know me and I got to know you. We may have fallen in love at a single blow, but what we have now goes so much deeper than skin.“

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat. “Beeing in love is something magical, but beeing in a relationship takes effort, you said so yourself. I tend to focus on the here and now, because I need something to keep me grounded.“ It was as if Magnus was no longer speaking to Alec, but more like letting the words, he had kept deep inside for far to long, pour out.

“Falling in love is not a choice, no matter how hard you try to close your heart off. No matter what, love will find it’s way in. And I knew the moment I met you, that I could not go against this feeling. Whenever I lose someone I hold dear, it is as if a part of my soul dies with them. I keep these mementos not only for my memory…“ Alec listened with open eyes now, his heart clutching in his chest. “…but for the parts of my soul that I can no longer call my own. I need to remember and feel, that I am not alone. Loneliness is the greatest burden to bear. Love is bliss and loosing someone is pure agony, but loneliness is feeling numb, like falling into a bottomless pit. Whenever painful memories haunt me, I look at my mementos and remember how my heart once was full, far from that agonizing pain.“

“How do you… How do you still love like this?“, Alec asked very quietly. “How can we share all of this, when in the end you know that I will inadvertently break your heart.” Magnus opened his eyes then, the glamour gone, and fell into the depth of Alec’s brown orbs. He smiled - so breathtakingly beautiful. “My beloved, innocent Alexander.“, Magnus answered him tenderly. “Nothing could ever stop me from loving you.“ He kissed him softly then, lingering in that sensation for a few heartbeats. “And as I told you before”, Magnus continued, smiling a few inches from his lips. “Even I cannot see the future. Maybe you’ll be the one not breaking my heart.“

Magnus looked at him, tears in his eyes, but smiling and Alec let his free hand cup his lover’s cheek, still looking at him with a sincerety, that made the warlock shiver deep down. And a few deep breaths later, Alec started talking, giving Magnus something back for the trust he had put in him, by sharing his dark side yet again.

“I was not lying to you, when I told you, that I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you.“, he started, his eyes capturing Magnuses with unwavering intensity. “When I met you, my world fell into place. I used to feel like I was missing something very important, until I touched you for the first time. When your magic seeped through my body, I recognised this feeling from the dreames I used to have as a child. About that warm light, which kept whispering to me, carrying me. But I was raised as a Lightwood, growing up among soldiers. I did what I was told and tried to be someone my parents could be proud of. But what I really wanted, I could only have in my dreams.“ The young shadowhunter spoke his mind, without the slightest doubt. “Izzy is right when she tells me that I am resentful, but this is about my inability to fit into the world I was born into.“ - “Alexander…“, Magnus interrupted him gently, but Alec’s little headshake made him keep quiet. “I am finally where I am supposed to be and I know we have our difficulties and don’t always understand each other or see eye to eye on things. But we are always going to work things out.“ Magnus sensed his lovers aggitation and the last sentence hanging like a question in the air. He let his hand slide onto his runed shoulder. “We will.”, he confirmed. “I love you and you love me. And as long as we are together, there is nothing we can’t overcome.“

Alec smiled, that half-smile Magnus loved so much. “You are right.“, he answered, but letting go off their joined hands. “You know… There are moments, I am sure, that I loved you long before I met you.“ Their bodies moved closer, legs intertwining, Magnus’ hand still on his shoulder, Alec’s still caressing his cheek. “Maybe I’ve dreamed you into life.“ Magnus shook his head, hiding his wide smile into the palm of Alec’s hand - sometimes his Alexander was such a hopeless softy. “That’s what love is about.“, he told his boyfriend. “Finding that someone you can’t live without.“ Alec searched his eyes, smiling now, but Magnus knew that there was one more thing Alec needed to get of his chest.

“Did you ever hear the legend about nephilim and downworlders beeing soulmates?”, he asked, his eyes gleaming like those of a child. “You are refering to the curse put on the Fallen to never be with the ones they love, but close enough to suffer for their betrayal?“, Magnus asked. Yes, he had heared that story, but did not dare to believe in such a crime. A beloved soul that reincarnated time and again into a mortal body, just to be with it’s immortal mate, sounded like too much of a fairytale to him. Made up by stupid nephilim - save the one currently sharing his bed. “Right. But what if we knew each other all along. Maybe George and I share the soul that loves you.“ Magnus could not hold onto himself any longer and started laughing, burying his face into Alec’s chest. “I am sorry.“, he managed to say between laughter. “I guess the Gin in that Martini must be kicking in.“ He felt Alec’s arms move around him, elbows folded behind his head. “You’re probably right“, he answered, not hurt but amused. “It just gives me comfort to believe, that this is not the only chance we get to be in love with each other.“ Alec’s voice had become dreamy and Magnus engulfed him in a hug, his hands resting on Alec’s strong back. He breathed in his lover’s scent and smiled still. - His Alexander was truly something. - And while he contemplated his thoughts, Magnus felt Alec drift off to sleep, keeping him in a tight hug, making it difficult for the warlock to breath, but he did not mind. The security Alec’s touch gave him in that moment, was more important than air right now, or who was wrong or right, or if they would fight over breakfast tomorrow or not.

“You are enough, exactly as you are, Alexander.”, Magnus whispered into his dreams. “You are worth everything.”


End file.
